Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and devices for displaying a preview of an image by using a scroll bar.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, services and additional functions that may be provided by devices have become more varied. In order to improve user experience, various functions and modules are combined in devices.
In order to satisfy user demand, screen sizes of current devices have increased, so that current devices may display more items of content in one image. However, even if screens are large, a user cannot maintain a high quality visual experience when items of content are integrally displayed in one image.
For items of content that cannot be integrally displayed in a screen, existing devices use a method of paging display. Thus, the user may turn pages by operating a scroll bar or by sliding the screen.
Although the user slides the screen so as to turn the pages, the user himself/herself needs to continuously slide the screen so as to search for user-desired content. Moreover, while the user slides the screen so as to directly enter another menu, the user may click irrelevant content by mistake, such that efficiency of searching for user-desired content may be very low.